Dragoon Empyrean equipment guide
I made this Dragoon guide based on my previous guides. I hope to do this for every job. The goal here is to lay out all the locations of NM's and quests so that everything can be accessed from one page. I want to keep this simple so please don't do any major changes without asking; however feel free to make any minor corrections or fill out missing information. Enjoy! --Kraftlos (talk) 08:30, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Basic Dragoon Empyrean Set Lancer's Armor Set Main pieces * Lancer's Mezail - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Vunkerl for 20,000 Cruor * Lancer Vambraces - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Grauberg for 25,000 Cruor * Lancer Plackart - Purchased from the Dominion Tactician in Abyssea - Grauberg for 1,500 Dominion Notes * Lancer's Cuissots - Purchased from the Bastion Prefect in Abyssea - Vunkerl for 1,000 Resistance Credits * Lancer's Schynbalds - Found in Gold Chests in Abyssea - Vunkerl Accessories * Lancer's Torque - Drops from Chasmic Hornet (NM) in Abyssea - La Theine * Lancer's Earring - Drops from Jaculus (NM) in Abyssea - Grauberg * Lancer's Pelerine - Drops from Ironclad Cleaver (NM) in Abyssea - Attohwa +1 Seals To upgrade your equipment, you must be level 75 and you must have started the relevant trial. When you are ready, trade one piece of equipment to the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) and review the trial, then the moogle will inscribe the trial on your armor piece. When you've collected the seals, return and trade the armor and the required seals to the to chest on the right, then trade the armor to the Moogle receive the +1 version. Unfortunately, the three accessory pieces can't be upgraded. Lancer's Armor +1 Set * Mezail - 8 Lancer's Seal: Head (Trial 4169) **'In Abyssea - Attohwa:' *** Notorious Monster: Gaizkin, Gieremund, Kampe *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet I, Crimson Carpet II *** Quest: An Offer You Can't Refuse * Vambraces - 8 Lancer's Seal: Hands (Trial 4329) ** In Abyssea - Altepa: *** Dominion Ops: Op 01, Op 05, Op 07, Op 14 *** Notorious Monster: Vadleany ***Quest: Help Not Wanted ** In Abyssea - Grauberg: ***Dominion Ops: Op 02, Op 04, Op 14 ***Notorious Monster: Ika-Roa ** In Abyssea - Uleguerand: ***Notorious Monster: Veri Selen ***Quest: Boreal Blossoms * Plackart - 10 Lancer's Seal: Body (Trial 4349) **'In Abyssea - Altepa:' ***Notorious Monster: Shaula **'In Abyssea - Uleguerand:' ***Notorious Monster: Chione ***Dominion Ops: Op 13 ***Quest: Let There Be Light **'In Abyssea - Grauberg:' ***Dominion Ops: Op 02 ***Notorious Monster: Teugghia ***Quest: The Egg Enthusiast * Cuissots - 8 Lancer's Seal: Legs (Trial 4189) **'In Abyssea - Misareaux:' *** Notorious Monster: Avalerion, Manohra, Heqet *** Quest: Wanted: Medical Supplies * Schynbalds - 8 Lancer's Seal: Feet (Trial 4209) **'In Abyssea - Vunkerl:' *** Notorious Monster: Armillaria, Hanuman, Khalkotaur *** Quest: Aqua Puraga +2 Jewels/Coins/Cards/Stones A lot of these can be obtained from zone bosses. It's always good to check and see if you can get several quests done at once. Like the previous upgrades, these are exchanged via the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens. Because these are used by multiple jobs, you will be lotting against the other party or alliance members to get these. Lancer's Armor +2 Set * Mezail - 6 Cards of Vision (Trial 4229) ** Attohwa: Lusca ** Konschtat: Fistule, Bloodeye Vileberry, Eccentric Eve * Vambraces - 6 Cards of Wieldance (Trial 4369) ** Altepa: Dragua ** Attohwa: Ironclad Cleaver ** Misareaux: Cirein-croin ** Vunkerl: Durinn *'Plackart' - 9 Cards of Ardor (Trial 4389) **Altepa: Hedjedjet, Bennu **Grauberg: Alfard **Abyssea - Uleguerand : Empousa **Vunkerl: Sedna, Karkadann **Misareaux: Sobek **Attohwa: Titlacauan * Cuissots - 6 Cards of Balance (Trial 4249) ** Misareaux: Sobek, Tristitia ** Tahrongi: Chloris, Glavoid, Iratham * Schynbalds - 6 Cards of Voyage (Trial 4269) ** Attohwa: Lusca ** Konschtat: Fistule, Bloodeye Vileberry, Eccentric Eve Category:Guides